Friend of the Past and Future
by 3rd clss rckstr
Summary: A young woman comes to the Varden's warcamp, offering assistance in the upcoming battle.She's and old friend of Eragon's,but will she be a part of his future as well? She loses a bet and must travel with Murtagh to Uru'baen to serve and finds a secret
1. Selena

This is my first story so go easy when you're rating it! 

-----

Before the war in the Burning Plains starts…

Eragon stood behind Nausuada as Saphira told him that someone was coming and that they seemed familiar but she couldn't tell who it was. Then, a scout came running into view.

"You're Ladyship! There is a lone _woman _walking toward our camp. Should we admit her into the camp?"

"Eragon, what do you think?"

"Yes let her come."

"Eragon, are you sure we should?"

"Well she's alone so what could she do?" Eragon had learned earlier that he shouldn't underestimate someone because of gender. His liege lord was a woman. But, he wanted to make sure that she wasn't up to anything and that she was alone, so he walked to the edge of camp. He spotted the woman. She was walking at a fast pace, but was at least a quarter mile away.

Eragon reached out with his mind but was surprised as he was pushed away by a hard barrier.

"She's strong," he said to himself. Eragon remembered how Brom had told him that it's very rare for a person to be able to block other people from entering their minds without training.

As the woman approached the camp, Eragon realized that the "woman" was actually teenage girl. The girl didn't look much older than Eragon.

Soon the girl was ten feet away from Eragon. Eragon observed her silently. She wore a black shirt and black pants. Her boots looked similar to his. On her head, she had a leather band like Arya's that held back her long, black hair. He noticed that she had the same dainty, angular face and body that he had, but was to rugged to be a human's features.

Then Eragon almost gasped. Her hair had blown off of her ears to reveal that they were as pointed as Eragon's.

"Eragon? Is that you," she said as she walked up to him.

"Aye. How do you know," he stopped himself and thought again as he looked at here. "Selena! Wow you've," Selena cut him off, "Changed? As have you. I see you found the Varden and the Elves at that," she laughed. Eragon remained silent.

"Well are you just going to say something or will I have to show myself to Nausuada?"

"Oh. Sorry, Selena. It's just, well, how did you, you know," Eragon started to babble. "I'll tell you the whole story later," Selena said.

They walked toward Nausuada's tent. As they approached, Nausuada stood and said, "Why have you come alone?"

"Lady Nausuada, I am Selena. I am here to assist you. May Eragon, you and I speak alone?"

"Yes we may. Come with me," Nausuada replied. Eragon and Selena followed.

"Now, Selena, why have you asked to talk in private with Eragon and me?"

"Well to explain myself of course," Selena paused and began pulling at her right glove. "As Eragon has probably figured out all ready, I am a Dragon Rider." Selena's glove was completely off now and the gedway ignasia was in perfect view.

Nausuada stood there, not saying anything, shocked. "I, I didn't know that there were any other Dragon eggs besides the remaining two that Galbotorix has."

"Neither did I, until I found Glaemr's egg. I was in the forest, east of Du Welden Varden, over the border of Alagaesia. I was hunting and I found his egg in the mountains. After I found the egg, as if on cue, an elf named Aramais, found me and began to train me in the manor in which only elves and the Dragon Riders are taught. I was transformed during the Agaeti Blodhren as Eragon was. After that, Aramais told me of you're location and that you were about to start war. That is why I have come. I know Eragon from before he came to the Varden, before he even met Murtagh. I traveled with him and Brom for a bit."

"So, you came all the way to the Burning Plains to help us," Nausuada said when Selena was done speaking. She almost laughed at the thought. "Where is your dragon?"

_Glaemr, they have agreed. Come with caution, for even in the darkness, someone may spot you and shoot you._

_Yes little one. I shall not be long._

"He's on his way."

 Hope you liked chapter 1! Chapter 2 is coming soon! Please review!


	2. Battle and a Bet

Okay, sorry I took so long. So, last chapter Selena shows up in the war camp right before the action starts. She has called Glaemr and he's on his way. :)

------

"Good. Tell me, what color is Glaemr?" Eragon finally spoke.

"He's a diamond dragon. I've heard that they were very rare. Even before the Fall of the Riders."

"Well, that's interesting. I've never heard of crystal color dragons before," stated Eragon.

Then, a rush of air filled the camp and a beautiful dragon landed. The dragon was just as Selena had described. His scales were as clear as a polished diamond. Eragon and Nausuada stood there, amazed at the sight of the dragon.

_Why are they looking at me so funny? I'm just your ordinary dragon. Humans. _Glaemr said more to himself than to Selena.

"Well, well. That's not something I expected," said Nausuada.

"Neither did I," said Eragon in response.

------

Within a few short hours, the horns blew and the battle began. Selena split up into different sections of the Varden and fought brilliantly. She constantly used magic and didn't seem to lose her strength as fast as Eragon did. Glaemr and Saphira blew fire that roasted many men as the circling birds ahead seemed to shriek with delight at the sight of the corpses.

Then, Selena heard a different horn and she noticed that something was flying toward the battle scene. As it got closer, she realized, _that's a dragon!_

As the dragon and its rider flew overhead, Selena saw the rider send a blast of fire through the air and disappear into the dwarves. Then, she heard a voice, Eragon's voice, scream and say "I'll kill you for that!" Then, Saphira launched into the air toward the red dragon.

They disappeared above the smoky clouds.

------

As Eragon and Saphira landed on the plateau, so did the red dragon and its rider. The mysterious rider healed the wound on the dragon's flank and almost jumped at Eragon as they began sparring. Eragon noticed the fighting style. "I know you!" Then, he lunged forward and ripped the other rider's helm off. It was Murtagh.

------

Selena saw the two dragons land on a plateau close by, and she decided to help Eragon.

Selena ran to the edge of the plateau and started climbing up the side. When she got to the top, she saw Eragon and another man watching something.

Selena ran toward them. When she came close, she pulled out her sword. The man had his sword at Eragon's throat and was holding Zar'roc in his left hand.

"Eragon! Who is this?" Selena cried.

"Murtagh," he grumbled. Blood trickled down Eragon's neck and he looked as if he were about to scream.

"Let him go!"

"I will. But, I'm not going to leave without my inheritance," Murtagh grinned.

"What? Eragon," Selena was cut off, "He's the son of M-Morzan. As am I." Eragon sagged but was held in place by magical means.

"What if I make a deal with you?"

"And what would that be, miss?"

"Sparring. If I win, you give Eragon back his sword and be on your way" Selena was cut off by Murtagh, "And if I win?"

"If you win, you keep Zar'roc and I go with you to Uro'baen. To serve the king," Selena seemed irritable as she said this.

"What would the king want with a woman? Your useless to him," Murtagh laughed.

"Selena, no! Don't do it," Eragon cried.

"I'm a dragon rider," Selena stated as if it were obvious.

"You? A dragon rider? Ha!"

Selena pulled off her wrist guard and mail-backed leather glove. "There. Is that proof enough for you," Selena growled as she shoved her hand into Murtagh's face, showing him the Gedwey Ignasia.

"Fine. You win, Eragon gets Zar'roc. I win, you come with me to the king and I keep the sword."

Selena and Murtagh shook hands and began to spar. They spun round in bursts of red sparks. But soon, they both got tired and Selena lost her footing. Murtagh took the opportunity and kicked her down onto the ground, holding his sword tip to Selena's throat but not touching her.

Selena bowed her head and stood up, still at Murtagh's sword point.

"Call your dragon. Then we shall leave," barked Murtagh. "And, you must swear to me in the ancient language that your dragon will not attack and that you will no try to flee during our journey to Uro'baen."

Before Selena could say anything to Glaemr, he began raving at her. _That was the dumbest thing that you could have done! You just handed yourself to the king! I can't believe,_

_Leave me alone Glaemr. Now come. And don't attack._

Just as Selena began to make her vows in the ancient language, Glaemr flew onto the Plateau. "Good. He's here already," Murtagh said. Saphira growled with anger. She had made friends with Glaemr and was not about to let him be stolen by the king.

"Goodbye Eragon and Saphira," Selena said as she got onto Glaemr's back, "Take care of yourselves."

With that, Murtagh got into Glaemr's saddle and they flew away.

------

Hope you think this is more interesting! Please rate! Chapter 3 is coming:)

Selena: I hate you.

Me: I know. I'm sorry. It'll get better for you. I promise.


	3. The Raz'zac and an Apology

Sorry I took so long! Well I'm back now so don't fret:)

------

Selena looked back at the plateau sorrowfully. Why had she done this? What was going to happen to her?

Suddenly, Glaemr began chastising her again for doing something as stupid as she had. _You are still young and ignorant, little one. _Glaemr observed.

_What are you talking about! I'm older than you by years! And just because you're bigger than me doesn't mean that you have any right to pick at me like a flock of starving buzzards!_ Selena sounded as if she were going mad. And the fact that Glaemr wouldn't shut up didn't help either, so he pulled his thoughts away.

------

By night fall they had landed and made camp.

"Selena, I'm sorry. I mean for bringing you here. I feel guilty about it because I would hate someone if they did this to me. Did you know that Selena was my mother's name," Murtagh said, trying to make small talk seeing there was nothing else to do. For a moment, Selena was completely silent.

"It's not your fault," Selena said with a weak smile.

"Yes it is. I should've never taken you up on that bet. I should've known that you couldn't beat me," Murtagh teased.

"Well I was tired. You would be to if you had just killed hundreds of men," Selena shot back at him.

"Then prove it," Murtagh barked back at her.

For a moment, Murtagh thought Selena was ignoring him. But Selena caught him off guard. She swung her sword so hard that if it Murtagh hadn't blocked the blow; it would have cleaved his shoulder in half.

Their swords met in bursts of sparks. And they danced about, until finally, Murtagh said, "Well I have to admit, you do have skills. Let's sleep now. We have a long day ahead of us."

Without saying a word, Selena laid out her bedroll.

_Goodnight little one. _

'_Night, Glaemr._

_------ _

Eragon had hardly slept last night. He blamed himself for what happened.

_Don't blame yourself, little one._

_Why shouldn't I? It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have been so stupid as to try to fight when I was obviously too weak._

_No, Eragon. If it's anybody's fault, it's Selena's. It was her mistake to take on Murtagh like that. And she ignored your warning._

_I know. But I feel like I could've done more though._

_Do not trouble you mind with these thoughts. Concentrate on what's taking place._

With that, Eragon went to find Nausuada.

-----

Selena walked up beside Murtagh in front of the fire. She pulled her sword part way out of its sheath and looked at it. Then, she saw a quick movement in the forest behind them. She told Glaemr and he said _I was about to tell you that I sensed something that wasn't you. Tell Murtagh. Thorn and I will come._

_Yes I'll tell him. Hurry!_

"Raz'zac. They're here," Selena muttered to Murtagh. He began to pull out Zar'roc, but Selena pushed his hand down and said, "No. We want to make them think that we don't know they're here." Murtagh nodded and said, "I'll warn Thorn."

"Already done. They're on their way."

Then, an arrow whizzed past Selena's head and planted itself into a tree right beside Murtagh. "Now you can pull out your sword," Selena said as she pulled out her own sword.

Moments later, the Raz'zac appeared. Murtagh shot an arrow and it went right past one of the Raz'zac's head.

Then, just as one of the Raz'zac lunged at Murtagh, Selena grasped for the magic and shouted, and "Thrysta!" The one Raz'zac went into the air and landed 30 feet away.

_Glaemr! Now would be a good time to help!_

Then, as if on cue, Glaemr and Thorn dropped from the sky and landed close by. The Raz'zac shrieked.

"Reisa!" Murtagh barked. And both Raz'zac went into the air and then he dropped them. They appeared to be in shock, for they just laid there. "Let's go before they wake up," He said nervously.

"No Murtagh! Let's just sit beside then until they wake up!" Selena said in a bitter-sarcastic manor. Murtagh recoiled as if he had been slapped across the face. Then, they fled…

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I had to make the next part in the next chapter and I couldn't think of any page fillers so I ended it:( Well READ and REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Uru'baen

Chapter 4! Here we go! You know I don't own it!

------

Selena almost fell off of Glaemr when they landed. They had been flying all day and Selena and Glaemr were weary, as were Murtagh and Thorn.

Selena started to make camp as Murtagh sat and watched her, an utter look of boredom on his face. Selena knew that he was watching her, but she didn't care. She was too tired to use magic and all she wanted to do was go to sleep.

Pretty soon she had made a small pot of stew, which Murtagh literally shoveled into his mouth. After they ate, they sat beside the campfire and talked.

"How did you know that the Raz'zac were behind us?" Murtagh said.

"I saw movement on the reflection of my sword." Selena yawned.

The next morning, Selena woke with a start. Murtagh's arm around her shoulder and her head on his shoulder. Without realizing it, she had pulled a dagger from her boot and snagged Murtagh's wrist. The dagger sunk deep into his wrist. He jerked out of sleep and gave Selena a look that said "what's wrong with you?"

Before he could say anything, Selena said, "I'm sorry. I was frightened. Let me heal it for you." She grabbed his wrist and said, "Waise Heill." Murtagh's skin immediately knitted together.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

They broke camp and were on their way by mid morning. Before dark, they approached Uro'baen. Selena began to be more quiet and conserved.

"I'm worried about you Selena. You haven't been eating for a few days now and it's not healthy." Selena said nothing. She seemed to be starring into space.

------

_Saphira. We've got to go and try to set Selena free. I feel so guilty; my head is about to explode at the thought of what Galbotorix may do to her. I know her and she's stubborn as a mule sometimes. She'll resist him and he'll hurt or even kill her._

_Eragon, do you really believe that she wouldn't find a way to escape on her own? Though I've just met her, I still know that she is very cunning and smart. It would be suicide for us to try to rescue her. And besides, we have to stay here and help the Varden. _

_I guess you are right. But the feeling of it all is putting me in a horrible position._

_------ _

Finally, Murtagh and Thorn and Selena and Glaemr arrived at the gates of the palace.

"Who goes there?" Asked a gruff voice.

"Murtagh, servant of your king and a prisoner," Murtagh shouted back. Selena shot him a dirty glance, and then looked away. Then, the gates creaked open. Glaemr and Thorn flew in circles overhead.

"Are you ready?" Murtagh said.

"I'll never be ready." Murtagh gave a weak laugh.

As they walked into the throne room, Murtagh grunted, "Follow me. Bow on one knee and do so until he tells you otherwise." Selena nodded.

Murtagh bowed got down on one knee and bowed his head. Selena stepped out of the shadows and did the same, saying "My Lord." Murtagh looked distressed.

_Damn! I forgot to tell her not to speak unless spoken to. _Murtagh thought to himself.

"I see you have not brought to me what I wanted. Leave. I want to speak with Selena alone," Galbotorix said. Murtagh quickly got up and left.

_How does he know my name?_ Selena thought.

"Stand, girl." Selena did so without hesitation. "I sent my Raz'zac after _you _and my Rider after Eragon. First I must examine your mind. Do not resist me, or it shall be painful for you." Selena let down the barriers blocking her mind and braced herself. Then, she felt him probing at her memories. He was being surprisingly gentle until he got to where she had been trained by the elf.

She fell on her knees, but she did not cry out. It was as if something was having a pulling match against Galbotorix with her memory. _Are you alright little one? _Glaemr asked.

When he was done, Galbotorix had an odd expression on his face. He looked as if he had just found a something that had been lost for years. Then, his face went blank, emotionless, as it had been before.

"Selena, I must tell you something. You don't know who your parents are, do you?" Selena shook her head. All she knew about her parents was that her mother gave birth to her in a small village and fled. She left Selena to live with a caring family.

"I believe, at what I just saw, that you are my daughter." Selena's jaw almost dropped. She was shocked. How could Galbotorix, the evil king, be her father?

"Your mother, Narissa, fled the castle and I didn't know that she had even given birth until she told me on her deathbed," Galbotorix said. Selena almost pinched herself to make sure that she was awake.

"What does this mean?" Selena asked, still in shock.

"You are the Princess of Alagaesia. You are the air to the throne." This time, Selena did pinch herself. She was awake. "Your room is joined with Murtagh's. I hope that that is not a problem."

"No sir, it's, it's not."

"Good. Your room is up the first flight of stairs and down the corridor on the right. There will be a tailor up there shortly, if not already to find your sizes and give you a selection of dresses to pick from. Also, there will be someone to help you dress. I am having a Court Ball tonight," Galbotorix said.

"Oh and if you wish, you may find an escort. If not, you may come alone. It's your choice."

"Yes sir," was all Selena could say.

"I am to understand that you are a Rider?" Selena nodded her head. "And that it is a diamond dragon?" Selena nodded again.

"Well, even though they were and are varying rare, one of my original servants had a diamond Dragon. His name was Archilous. After he died, I was able to get his Elvin sword. It is called Arget. Which means silver I the ancient language And so, my daughter, Selena, I give this sword to you. Wield it with honor." Galbotorix handed Selena the sword.

Selena pulled the Arget out of its sheath and gazed at it in awe. It was like a crystal. She could see clear through it.

"I cannot accept this. It's much too beautiful for me to"…

"It's as beautiful as are you. And it is rightfully yours."

"Thank you, Father." Selena put Arget on her hip and bowed. Then, she made her way up the first flight of stairs and down the corridor and into her room.

It was unnecessarily large. It had a large canopy bed with the king's crest, a writing desk that was stocked with quills, ink, and parchment, a small couch with two matching chairs beside it and a cherry wood wardrobe. Then, she noticed two doors. One probably connected to Murtagh's room, and the other, she didn't have any idea.

Selena walked over and opened one of the doors. _It's a closet! A huge closet!_ Then, Selena almost jumped.

"There you are! Come on now we don't have long before the ball and I haven't measured you and you haven't picked your gown. Then you have to get dressed of course, and"…

"Who are you?" Selena said with as much authority as she could.

"I'm your tailor. But you can just call me Beatrice. Now hold your arms out and stand still," said the short, plump woman. Soon, Beatrice was done measuring Selena and had a maid bring in several different gowns for Selena to choose from.

Selena picked out a silver flowing gown in which had an emerald green vine pattern on the cuffs and neck line with matching flat shoes.

Before Selena put on the dress, a maid came in with an article of clothing that she had never seen before. It looked much like a bodice but with cords on the back of it.

When Selena put it on, the maid started to tighten it until Selena felt as though she would have to gasp for breaths.

"What is this thing?" Selena asked.

"It's a corset dear. You've never worn one?" Selena shook her head.

"Why would someone want to wear something that prevented them from breathing?"

"Oh it's not that tight. I'll make it looser because you're not used to it, okay dearie?"

Selena was dressed soon after she asked questions about the makeup and the corset. As well as the jewelry. Why did women adorn themselves with things that were so uncomfortable? Selena put Arget on her hip. Mainly because it matched the dress.

Then, it hit her. She hadn't found an escort.

_Murtagh! I'll ask him Murtagh! He'll help me!_

_Does somebody like Murtagh? _Glaemr asked playfully.

_Stop doing that! _Selena snapped.

_Doing what?_

_Getting into my personal life._ Then, Selena blocked Glaemr from her mind.

Selena knocked on the door that adjoined her and Murtagh's room. Moments later it opened.

"Oh, hey Selena. Wow! Where'd you get that sword?"

"The king gave it to me. Why aren't you dressed for the ball?" Selena asked.

"I'm not going," Murtagh replied gruffly.

"Oh. I was going to ask if you'd be my escort because I don't have one, but you're not going so…" Selena said as she began to close the door.

"No, wait. I, I can go with you if you need me to. Just as friends," Murtagh said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "It'll only take a few minutes for me to get ready."

"Okay. I'll wait in my room and you come get me when you're ready," Selena said. _It worked!_

------

**Okay there you go! It's pretty long. :) What will happen with Selena and Murtagh? What will happen to Eragon and Saphira? YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT! Bwa ha ha!**

**Well some of you have already figured it out, but I won't give the secret away to those who haven't:)**

**NOW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. A Dark Secret

Sorry I took sooo long to update:( My Internet was messed up and I had to go to camp.Selena convinced Murtagh to go to the Court Ball with her. Is she going mad to trust him? What do you think? What will happen to Eragon and the Varden? Read and find out!

------

_Am I crazy? What have I just done? Why have I been so happy about this?_ Selena thought to herself as she waited for Murtagh. Then, it hit her. Somehow, she had been drugged. _They must have put the drug in the water that the guards gave me as I entered the castle._ She was accepting Galbotorix, the evil king, as her father! She would normally have been completely insane to believe something like this.

Then, there was a knock on her door. Murtagh.

Hey wore black pants and a white linen shirt under a black formal vest. He also had Zar'roc on his hip. His hair looked as it usually did. It hung in his face.

"Murtagh, did you know that I have apparently been drugged into being a happy servant?" Selena growled.

"What? I should have known they would do this. I noticed that you seemed a bit over-joyed, but I didn't think anything of it," Murtagh fumed as they started down the corridor.

"You do know how to dance, right?" Murtagh asked as they came to the east door of the ballroom.

"Well, I learned sparring that looks like dancing. Ha ha," Selena said nervously.

"Ok. Don't do anything stupid. And, uh, just remember not to use your sword while dancing." Murtagh said sarcastically.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Selena smiled. The drugs still hadn't completely worn off yet.

Then Murtagh handed Selena a small box. She gave Murtagh the 'huh?' look and he smiled at her coyly.

"Open it," He simply stated. Selena did so and was bedazzled as she saw an emerald hanging from a black gold and silver braided chain.

"It's beautiful! But why are you giving me this?"

"Well, as you know, I inherited everything from my father, as well from my mother, even though I have no use for her things. This was my mother's. It was one of the only good things he gave my mother. Her name was Selena as is yours. I only thought it fit to give it to you," Murtagh said with a small grin.

"Will you put it on me?" Selena asked. Murtagh didn't answer; he just came behind her and fastened the necklace at the back of her neck.

"Shall we?" Murtagh said as Selena looped her arm in his.

"We shall." Selena said with a smirk.

As they entered the ballroom, everyone was silent and gaped at Murtagh and Selena. Selena had an awkward smile plastered to her face as did Murtagh.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Selena said through her clenched smile.

"No idea. Let's not just stand here," Murtagh said. Then, he and Selena began to walk toward the throne, where the king was sitting, and apparently not paying attention to the rest of the crowd as he was talking to a servant.

When Murtagh and Selena approached the throne, Galbotorix finally noticed them. Selena and Murtagh bowed.

"Rise," He murmured, "You may be excused. Oh, and Selena, I wish to speak with you for a moment. Alone." Galbotorix gave Murtagh the "Go Away" look and Murtagh walked away and began to talk to one of his friends.

"Well, I hope your suite is to your liking," the king said, his words dripping with honey.

"It is. What's wrong with everyone? They all got quiet when Murtagh and I entered the ballroom. I…"

"My dear, it was merely a respectful notion for them to be silent. After all, Murtagh and you are young Shur'tugals. So, no worries. Enjoy yourself tonight, for tomorrow you will be tested by Murtagh. Both in sparring and magic."

_Something isn't right. Even though I haven't ever met him, he seems way out of character. And to add to all of that, I haven't been able to contact Glaemr since I've been here or use magic._

Selena made a small bow and returned to Murtagh, who was pouring himself a large glass of mead at the table where he was now sitting. Selena watched him gulp down the mead and as he went to pour himself another glass, Selena took the glass out of his hand and took a small sip out of it.

"Why'd you take my mead?" Murtagh asked sheepishly.

"You don't need another one. It'll keep you up all night, retching all over ther place and frankly, I don't want to hear you all night long." Selena snapped.

"Just let me have it back, Selena," Murtagh souded quite childish as he said this.

"No." Selena simply stated. Then, she brought the glass up to her lips and drank the whole thing in front of Murtagh just to show him she could.

After she finished the mead, Selena put the glass down on the table and left.

When she got into her room, Selena fell face down on the bed, fuming. Fuming about everthing that had happened to her within the last few days. Her stupidity to bet on a sparring match with Murtagh when she was obviously to tired for it, for alowing herself to be drugged by the Empire, for the fact that she was the daughter of the most hated man in Alagaesia. She also was angry at herself for her past. Her past friendship and letting it slip through her fingers like grains of sand through an hourglass.

------

Nausuada woke up to Arya standing over her, a serious look on her face.

"Nausuada, Eragon is gone! He thinks that girl's; Selena's rash act was his fault. All he left was this note. He left last night with Saphira. He is going to Uro'baen! It's suicide! I can't believe he could do this to the Varden! I…"

"Calm down, Arya. Give me the note." Arya did so without another word. The note read:

_To whom it may concern,_

_My conscience has been eating away at me since my dear friend; Selena was taken away by Murtagh. I know it sounds stupid on her part to do something so rash, but I would have done the same for her if I were in her position. I am already on my way to Uro'baen, if not there already; in attempt to bring her back to the Varden._

_Your Shur'tugal and Skulblaka,_

_Eragon and Saphira_

"Arya, send men out to find them immediately! I can't believe He did this!"

"Yes, Lady Nausuada." Arya said.

_------ _

**I know that the main POV was Selena's, but next chapter will have more of Eragon I promise:) Now REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	6. Training and Exploration

Well, well. When we left off with Selena, she was ticked off at Murtagh. What's her problem? You'll see!

------

_She is right, you know, Murtagh._

_Thorn, I didn't ask for your input. _

_Yes, but I offered it anyway._

Without a word, Murtagh stood up and stalked out of the ball room, up the stairs and down the corridor.

When Murtagh got to his suite, he changed into his regular clothes and fell back on his bed. Then, Murtagh heard a knock on the door that linked his room to Selena's. He opened the door to find Selena, standing there.

She had changed into her own clothes. She wore a black vest over a white linen shirt and black leather pants. He noticed that she still had his mother's necklace on.

"Hi Murtagh. I wanted to apologize for walking out on you like that. It was rude. I…"

"It's ok. I see you didn't fancy wearing a dress?" Murtagh said with a small smirk.

"Oh! Don't get me started! The shoes were two sizes too small, the dress was itchy, and to top it all off, they put me in a corset! I couldn't hardly breathe, let alone talk."

"Well, Galbotorix wants me to 'test your abilities' tomorrow. I think I'll start you off with sparring or archery." Murtagh said with a hint of a grin.

"Ok. Well, goodnight, Murtagh. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah." With that, Selena closed the door.

Selena was woken up by the sound of someone screaming in agony. She was still in her linen shirt and black leather pants.

The screams were coming from Murtagh's room.

Selena got out of her bed and approached the door that linked her and Murtagh's rooms. She knocked on the door quietly.

No reply.

Selena opened the door and saw Murtagh curled up in his bed.

_He's having a nightmare. _Selena bit back a laugh. She walked over to his bed and shook him slightly.

_Murtagh was hiding behind a small table, hiding from his drunken father._

"_Morzan! Don't hurt him! He's your son!" cried Murtagh's mother. _

"_Father, please don't!" Murtagh pleaded as Morzan threw a chair at his son. Murtagh tried to run away, but Morzan pulled out his blood red sword, Zar'roc, and threw it at Murtagh._

_The sword sliced his back open and it stunned him for a moment before he realized what had happened. He fell to the floor and began thrashing. _

_His last thoughts before he blacked out were, 'I'm going to die!'_

"Murtagh? Murtagh, wake up! You're dreaming! Wake up!"

Murtagh opened his eyes to see Selena standing at the side of his bed.

"Why are you in here?" Murtagh said in a kind tone.

"You were screaming and whimpering in your sleep and you woke me up. What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing," Murtagh mumbled. He tried to sit up, but fell back as a bolt of pain shot through his back. "Ah!"

He reached back and touched his scar. When he looked at his hand, he saw blood on his fingers.

"Murtagh! What's…?" Selena stopped mid sentence as she looked at Murtagh's hand and saw blood trickling down his fingers.

"Take your shirt off." Selena commanded. Murtagh did as Selena told him and flipped over onto his stomach.

Selena shuddered as she saw a line of blood going from Murtagh's shoulder to his hip. She knew it was the wound that Morzan gave him when he was a child.

"Waise Heill!" Selena muttered and the blood disappeared. Murtagh's scar was red.

"Thanks." Murtagh muttered.

"No, Murtagh, I'm tying to help you. I think Galbotorix hasn't completely forgiven you for letting Eragon go."

"What?" Murtagh said.

"I think he did this to you. Not physically, but through your dreams. It's an ancient method of torture. I learned about it while I was training with the elves. It's called Dramr Zar'roc. He can only do that to you if he knows your real name, which obviously, he does."

"So what happens to me in my dreams, can or will happen to me while I'm asleep?" Murtagh inquired.

"Exactly. It's very complex magic. I doubt you or I could perform Dramr Zar'roc without blacking out. Be careful, Murtagh. Keep Thorn in your mind while you sleep to wake you up if you have another dream like that. Look, the sun is about to rise." Selena said pointing to the window.

"Yes it is." Murtagh said flatly.

"We need to get ready for the day." Selena stated and with that, she left and closed the door behind her.

_Eragon, wake up! _

_Saphira? Why did you wake me?_

_We need to be on our way. Nausuada has most likely found your note and already sent someone after us._

_Yes, I guess you're right._

Eragon quickly put away his bedroll and mounted Saphira. She crouched down and jumped into the air.

"Arya did you sent men out after Eragon and Saphira?" Nausuada said in an annoyed tone.

"Yes Lady Nausuada. They are already gone." Arya replied.

"Thank you, Arya. I can't believe they ran off like this. When I get my hands on Eragon…"

"Lady Nausuada, Stronghammer wants to speak with you." A guard said.

"Send him in." She replied.

Roran walked into Nausuada's office.

"Please, sit Roran. Why do you wish to speak with me?" Nausuada said in a sugary voice.

"Well, I wanted to ask if you knew where Eragon has gone to." 

"Do you remember that girl; Selena was her name, which fought with us in the battle in the Burning Plains?"

The name sounded so familiar. Then, it hit him. "Yes. Selena lived in Carvahall and she left shortly after Eragon and Brom did."

"Well, apparently, she was a good friend of Eragon's because she made a bet with the other Dragon Rider. Murtagh took Eragon's sword, Zar'roc. Well anyways, Selena and Murtagh sparred and the bet was if Murtagh won, Selena would go with him to Uru'baen. If she won, he gave Eragon back his sword and let Eragon and Selena go."

"What does this have to do with Eragon leaving?" Roran cut in.

"I'm getting there. Well, Selena lost the bet and went with Murtagh to Uru'baen. Meanwhile, Eragon was having a tremendous feeling that it was his entire fault and that he could've saved her. So, last night, he left to go bring her back from Uru'baen." 

"So you're telling me that Eragon is on his way to the capitol right now?" Roran said calmly. He was trying to keep his cool, Nausuada could tell.

Nausuada nodded.

"He's an idiot! Why would he do this?!" Roran exploded.

After breakfast, Murtagh waited for Selena in the sparring field. And soon enough, she was walking toward Murtagh.

Murtagh looked at Selena. She was wearing a new outfit.

She was wearing a black tunic that went down to about six inches above her knees and black leather pants along with her boots. Her long, black hair was held out of her face by her usual leather band on her forehead. She also had on a black cape that hung from her shoulders. She had Arget belted on her hip and a graceful bow over her shoulder with a quiver.

Over all, she looked fairly pretty. Murtagh shook his head as he realized he was staring.

"So Murtagh, what are we starting off with today?" Selena said.

"Um, well, you look well prepared for anything. What do you want to start with?"

"How about fighting?" Selena said with a coy smile.

"You mean sparring?" Murtagh said. Surely she couldn't mean fist fighting.

"No. I mean physical fighting." Selena said as if it were the obvious.

"What? No way! I'm not fighting with a girl." Murtagh said.

"Murtagh you know good and well that I'll probably win anyway. If any of us gets hurt, we can stop and heal the wound. Are you scared?"

Murtagh wasn't going to take this blow to his pride.

He stood there with an odd look on his face and then, "Fine." Murtagh lunged at Selena but she was to fast and moved out of the way before he impacted resulting in Murtagh lying, face down on the ground. He stood up and brushed dirt off of himself.

"That's not fair. You have an elf body." Murtagh said.

While Murtagh was talking, Selena took her advantage and knocked Murtagh off of his feet.

"Told you I'd beat you." Selena snipped.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's move on to sparring." Murtagh mumbled. He didn't like the idea of getting beaten by a girl.

_Don't be a sore loser, Murtagh. _

_Leave it, Thorn!_

_Someone's touchy._

When Murtagh turned around to Selena, she already had Arget out and had her stance, waiting.

"Done having your little chat with yourself?" Selena teased. She knew he was talking to Thorn, for she could tell by the facial expression Murtagh was bearing.

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that. Let's start." Murtagh said. Selena nodded in response. They didn't bother dulling their blades, because they had sparred without doing so before and they both knew how to handle a sword.

Their swords met in a shower of red sparks. They seemed to be dancing and were held apart when their swords met.

They both fought with speed and agility and Murtagh noticed how gracefully Selena made her blows and blocked his. She was fast. She was strong.

None of them seemed to make any progress until, with a sudden burst of energy; Selena tackled Murtagh, who seemed shocked as she pinned him down by his shoulders.

"Ha, I win." Selena said as she stood up.

"Yeah, you win. I think you broke my neck!" Murtagh said with a laugh.

"Well you should always be on guard. You have to try predicting what your opponent will do next." Selena stated.

"Now it sounds like I'm the one being tested." Murtagh said.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! ;) READ and REVIEW! ;)**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Orders and a Threat

**Me: Hi everyone!**

**Eragon: Hey guys!**

**Me: Where'd you come from?**

**Eragon: I've been here for a while, mate. I've just kept quiet. I get lonely.**

**Me: Ok. So, as I was saying…**

**Selena: Hi!**

**Me: When did you get here?**

**Selena: I've been here as long as everyone else.**

**Me: Ok, so time for…**

**Murtagh: What about me?! I'm here too you know!**

**Me: How long have you guys been here?  
**

**Eragon: Since chapter three, mate.**

**Me: Okay, well, um, yeah; time for disclaimer.**

**Selena, Eragon, Murtagh: Hum hum.**

**Me: Fine! Do you guys want to hang out?**

**Selena: Finally you ask!!**

**Me: Okay, DISCLAIMERS!**

**Selena, Eragon, Murtagh: CrystalDragonRider does not own Eragon, Murtagh, Thorn, Saphira, Galbotorix, Arya, Roran or Nausuada. Or any other characters we may have forgotten. She only owns Selena and other extra peoples.**

**Me: Bravo! You all did very well! Maybe I'll reconsider killing you all off. [Evil grin **

**Selena, Eragon, Murtagh[looks terrified**

**Me: I'm just kidding, guys. Now let's get to the story…**

**------- **

Eragon woke with a start. Someone was probing at his mind. Immediately, he threw up his barriers.

Eragon recognized this consciousness, though. Slowly, he weakened the barrier protecting his mind.

_Arya?_

_Yes, Eragon. We found your note and Nausuada is furious. She says to ignore your "guilt" and let that insolent girl take care of herself. She also says that it is necessary that you return to the Varden immediately._

_Arya, I can't do that._

_I know you can do that, Eragon._

_Well, I can, but I want to. Selena risked herself for me, only it didn't turn out very good for her._

_Eragon, Nausuada has ordered you to return immediately._

_I'm sorry Arya, but I've dedicated myself to this._

_To what, Eragon?! To risking yourself? We've already lost one Rider, and the Varden can't afford to lose another and you know this very well!_

_Yes, I guess I am. Farewell, Arya._

Then, Eragon closed his mind and went to sleep.

Arya had a sick look on her face. Why was Eragon being so ignorant? Hadn't he thought about the possibility that this was all a trap?

After Murtagh had asked Selena to perform as many spells as she physically could, he let her go. Selena headed straight to her room. At this point, she was completely drenched in sweat.

When, Selena went back to her room, she quickly bathed and put on a simple outfit. It was her black leather pants and a white linen shirt.

She sat by her window and looked into the horizon.

Selena jumped when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it only to find the king himself standing at her door.

"Hello, Selena." He said with in an oily tone.

"Hello."

"I am to understand that your training with Murtagh went well?"

Selena glared at the man who was her father.

"Yes." She said with gritted teeth. "Am I to understand that you drugged me into being cooperative and happy with everything you said and told me?" She spat.

"It was for the better." He said, his temper rising.

Selena shook her head and shot him another death glare.

"Why are you here?"

"I have come to ask you something." He said sweetly. Selena knew what he was talking about. "As you know, living in this palace is luxurious. And you are under my empirial protection. You're not doing anything with your skills and…"

"I'll die before I serve you!" Selena spat.

"My dear... you don't have a choice." Galbotorix wasn't very tolerant for this girl. He stepped closer to Selena.

Selena spat in his face. In response, he shoved her against the wall and held her by her throat.

"YOU WILL NOT EVER DO THAT AGAIN! ARE MY WORDS CLEAR?!" he shouted.

"Crystal."

Galbotorix pressed her throat harder and shook her.

"I will give you twelve days. Be sure to have to correct answer for me." He had a smirk on his face. With that, he left, closing the door behind him.

Murtagh sat reading a book on his bed when he heard a thump on the wall as if something or _someone_ was being shoved against the wall.

Murtagh stood up, ready to burst into Selena's room if she was in any danger. At this point, they had become close friends.

Then, he heard the unmistakable sound of Galbotorix yelling in fury.

"YOU WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! ARE MY WORDS CLEAR?!"

Murtagh heard the choked sound of Selena saying, "Crystal." In response to Galbotorix.

Selena was still in minor shock when Murtagh came into her room. She was slumped against the wall on the floor. He gave her the "What just happened?" look. He put his hand on Selena's shoulder and felt her shudder. She had her hand over her throat.

"He wants me to serve him." She said flatly.

Murtagh nodded and had a look of deep thought on his face.

"I'll never serve him willingly and you know it. But… but you still have the chance to run. I hate him as much and maybe even more than you do, Selena. He has made my life hell." Murtagh stated.

"I am willing to accept that fate, but I will _never _serve Galbotorix willingly." Selena said in a surprisingly harsh tone.

"Selena, listen to me, he does not yet know you're real name. You have an opportunity to escape!" Murtagh said, almost desperate for Selena to listen.

"No, Murtagh, you listen, I am not going to _cower _away. You might have done that in the event that you had a chance to, but I will fight. You should know that just because I am female doesn't mean that I should run and hide when I am faced with any danger." Selena was almost shouting at this point.

Selena stood. Murtagh grabbed her wrist, but she pulled away and stormed out of the room.

_Women._

_Nice going, Murtagh. You handled that quite well._

_Quiet, Thorn!_

_Yes, my Rider. _Thorn said sarcastically.

Selena spent the next few days sitting by her window, staring into space. Murtagh had come to her and nearly begged her to eat, but his attempts were in vein.

"Selena, it's not healthy to skip all of your meals. And when Galbotorix comes for you, you'll need strength" Murtagh chided.

"Stop acting like my mother!" Selena snapped irritably.

_She does have a point, Murtagh. Or should I say, Mother Murtagh?_

_Shut it, Thorn! _Murtagh growled back.

"Selena, I thought you might want to go see Glaemr." Murtagh said. He didn't want to be on her bad side. Not now. He knew what she was capable of.

"Yes, I very much would." Selena said quietly. She was quite like an elf as she was able to keep her emotionss concealed most of the time.

_I wonder why she seems so, well, moody._

_Who knows? Maybe it's a woman thing or maybe it's just her time of month. _Thorn replied.

"Let's go, then. Come now and follow me."

Selena stood and found it hard to keep steady; the toll from her not eating for days. She followed Murtagh down the corridor, down two flights of stairs, through another long corridor and out of the castle. Then, they walked along a path for minutes before they entered the dragon hold.

A small smile, or more like a twitch of the lips, came over Selena's face. She walked over to Glaemr and rubbed his neck affectionately.

_Hello, little one. I have missed you. _

_And I, you, my friend. Galbotorix came to me, wanting me to join him. I said that I will die first._

Selena could feel Glaemr smile.

_The wards that he has around the castle keep our link blocked, yet I know what has been revealed to you. You must listen to me when I say that you are not like him and you will not be like him._

_I know. I still haven't told Murtagh. I don't know how he'll react when he learns that I am the daughter of the man he hates the most in the world._

_I don't think it would be wise to tell him, yet. Maybe later, but he seems a bit unstable. And look at how he carries himself. That's arrogance if you want my opinion._

_I think you're jealous. _

"Selena, we must go back to the castle now." Murtagh said.

_Well, farewell for now, my friend._

_Farewell, little one._

**Murtagh: Finally! They get to see what happens next!**

**Selena: Shut up! I t wasn't her fault, Murtagh. Give her a brake.**

**Eragon: Yeah, mate. Get off it! Don't worry CrystalDragonRider, he just has PMS.**

**Murtagh: WHAT DID YOU SAY??? **

**Eragon: I said you have PMS.**

**Murtagh[whining why would you say something like that?**

**Eragon: See what I mean?!**

**Me: Yeah. MURTAGH!!!! GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF, MAN[Grabs Murtagh's shoulders and shakes him**

**Murtagh: Oh, I'll get a grip on myself. And I'll get a grip on Eragon's throat as well[Evil laughs and rubs hands together evilly**

**Selena, Eragon, Me[gives Murtagh the 'you're so crazy' look**

**Selena: Murtagh, I think you've been hanging out around Galbotorix to much.**

**Murtagh: It's not my fault! I'm his slave, remember?!**

**Selena: Sorry, Murtagh. Now, Eragon, apologize to your brother.**

**Eragon: What? I didn't do anything!!!**

**Selena: Well, we'll just have to ask CrystalDragonRider of her opinion. [Looks over to me**

**Me: I agree with you, Selena.**

**Eragon: Like you can make me apologize to Murtagh!**

**Me: I can and I will. I'm the writer, remember.**

**Eragon: Fine, sorry Murtagh.**

**Murtagh: Whatever, brother. [Puts hand on Eragon's shoulder**

**Aww! They made up! And I made them! Bwa ha ha[Evil grin**

**Hey guys I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I took so long to update:( My computer had something wrong with it and it wouldn't let me post anything. And, as you can see at the beginning of this page, Eragon, Selena and Murtagh have joined us. ;) Hope you like it!!! READ and REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I'M ALMOST ON MY KNEES, SO PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I really like getting your reviews. Comments, questions and whatever else is welcome. Yes, even flames. I want to know what I'm doing wrong if I am. ;) New chapter will be up soon! ;)**

**-CrystalDragonRider **


	8. A Punch and a Kiss

**Me: Hello peoples! I'm back and I'm going to update a lot more! I just started school, and to add to that, my computer is a piece of crap. Grr. BRISINGR! **

**Murtagh: Yeah, it's rubbish.**

**Selena: -shoots Murtagh "the" look-**

**Eragon: Well, yeah, um Selena ShadowDragon, your computer is on fire.**

**Me: Oh, damn! –Gets a fire extinguisher and sprays foam on computer- resume my **

**Murtagh: You just did magic, Selena.**

**Selena: No I didn't, Murtagh.**

**Murtagh: No, I mean Selena ShadowDragon.**

**Eragon: Let's call Selena ShadowDragon Shadow for short if she's fine with that of course.**

**Me: Yeah. That's fine. –Awkward silence- Can someone please do the disclaimer so I can start the story?!**

**Selena: Oh, yeah, sorry. Shadow does not own Eragon, Murtagh or any of the other characters. She does own me, Selena, though.**

**Me: Thanks. **

After Selena returned to her room, she lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling_I wonder why Murtagh hurried me away from Glaemr. _

She went and bathed then put on a black tunic and her black pants. When she came back to her room, she brushed out her hair and lay back down on her bed and brought a book to her using the ancient language.

She began reading _Domia abr Wyrda._ Dominance of Fate. She fell asleep with the book on her stomach.

Eragon looked at Uru'baen from a hill. Tomorrow, he would attempt and almost impossible task. He would sneak by the guards and try to find Selena. He would save her from Uru'baen. He would save her from the king.

_Eragon?_

_Yes, Saphira?  
_

_You have feelings for this girl?_

_Why do you ask?  
_

_I have my intuition. And you have your memories of her blocked from me._

_She moved to Carvahall merely months before I found your egg. I had a small fancy for her, but I wasn't sure if she liked me. She left Carvahall soon before I fled with Brom and you. We ended up coming across each other and she traveled with us for a while.  
_

_Where was I when all of this happened?_

_Well, she camped alone at nights and at daytime, you were flying. And as I was saying, we had a bit of a romance. Nothing major, though. _

_Oh. Thank you for informing me, Eragon. I was wondering why you were so bent on saving her._

_I should've told you sooner. I'm sorry about this, Saphira. _

_It is fine, little one. I understand why you didn't tell me sooner than you have._

The next day, Selena realized that she only had three days left before Galbotorix came to find her answer. She decided to take a walk and was joined by Murtagh in the corridor on the way.

"Mind if I join you? I need to clear my head."

Selena nodded and looked down as she walked. She felt heat rise in her cheeks.

"Murtagh, do you want to spar? It helps clear my head." Selena asked.

"I…" Murtagh hesitated, "yes."

As they arrived at the sparring field, Murtagh got a hard expression on his face.

Selena pulled Arget from its sheath and Murtagh pulled out Zar'roc. They blocked their blades and began. And one point, Selena noticed how Murtagh was taking very hard blows as if he were angry.

Selena stopped and said, "Murtagh, what is wrong?"

"Father…" he grunted to himself. Then, it hit Selena. Galbotorix had told Murtagh he was his father as Eragon had in the Burning Plains. She had seen how it stung Murtagh.

"Murtagh, you are not your father and you know that. Whatever that man told you… it's a lie."

"No! He's right! I'm a spitting image of him! I'm becoming him!"

"Murtagh! YOU ARE NOT HIM AND YOU NEVER WILL BE HIM!" Selena grabbed Murtagh's shoulders and shook him.

"Yes I am! I can't stop it…" Murtagh tried to pull away from Selena but she held a firm grasp on his shoulder.

"Let go."

"No, Murtagh. Not until you explain to me why you are so upset when you and I both know that you are not Morzan!"

Then, he did something he never would do if he were thinking straightly. He punched Selena in the stomach and started away. She doubled over. She had taken a worse hit than that before. She stood up straight and ran up behind Murtagh and tackled him to the ground and pinned him down.

Murtagh lay still for he knew that he wasn't going anywhere until Selena let him up.

"Murtagh, what is wrong with you?"

She soon realized that she wasn't going to get anything from him so she let him up. He gave her a look. Then, he grabbed her and kissed her. With that, he turned on his heel, picked up Zar'roc and quickly left without so much as a backward glance at Selena who was shocked.

What had just happened? First Murtagh punches her and then he kisses her? What was going on?

**Ok guys, I'm sooooooooo sorry for the short chapter. I squeezed a lot into it, though. I hope you liked it! Oh, yeah Murtagh, Eragon and Selena went to get coffee. They'll be back next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Escape and A gift

Hello! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my most loyal reviewer, estrid2006! Hope you like it everyone!

Toodle Pip!

-Selena ShadowDragon

------

Eragon was getting excited. He had a plan laid out. He would use a spell that would make him blend in with his surroundings and sneak into the gates of Uru'baen at nights and then would come the task of finding Selena.

It was a sure-fire plan, but Eragon couldn't help being nervous. He was virtually going to try to sneak past the king.

------

Selena walked past a statue of a man with a sword in one hand and an Alagaesian flag in the other. She stopped to look at it. It was Morzan. Selena contemplated it.

_Murtagh really does look like his father. _She thought to herself.

Her stomach still hurt a bit from where Murtagh had hit her. He had acted wrongly, she knew, but he was having a breakdown. Everyone has had a breakdown in one point of time.

Selena thought deeply on the kiss that Murtagh had planted on her lips. Was it a real kiss? Either way Selena knew she felt a spark run through her lips when he kissed her.

By now it was getting dark but Selena couldn't care less. She had enhanced vision since she was transformed at the Agaeti Blodhren. She had been so fortunate to have Aramais find her and teach her of the elves and of the Shur'tugals.

.Just as Selena was passing a large tree; she felt a hand clasp over her mouth. As a first reaction Selena shouted, "Thrysta!" The hooded person flew backwards and land on their back. Selena quickly unsheathed Arget and stood at the ready for an attack.

The mysterious person sat up and groaned. It was a man.

"Now why'd you have to do that?" the man asked. Selena knew that voice. It was Eragon.

"Eragon? Is that you?" Selena asked the ancient language. She was still cautious and held Arget in front of her.

"Shh.Yes, Selena. I am taking you back to the Varden. Get your belongings and meet me outside the gates of Uru'baen. Pack lightly and call Glaemr to meet us as well. I shall meet you there."

"I will meet you, Eragon." Selena said. And with that, they sprinted in separate directions. Selena rushed up to her room and grabbed her pack.

She put a blanket and bedroll in, a change of clothes, a small bowl and spoon, some spices and herbs including salt, a knife sharpener and some dried fruit into it. She put on her black hooded cape and slung her bow and quiver over her shoulder.

Then, she grabbed a quill and piece of parchment and began to write a note to Murtagh:

_Murtagh-_

_I have decided to leave as you wished of me. I am sorry to leave you behind but, I swear to you that I'll see you again. Do not fear for I will be fine. I am guessing that you shall be downhearted a bit because of my flight; please don't be. I don't want you to fall into a mental state. I cannot give you too much information about my leaving for I know Galbotorix will be furious and he will most likely probe your mind as to gain any bits of information about me that he possibly can. You must stay strong and do not give in to what Galbotorix says. And remember, YOU ARE NOT YOUR FATHER! I shall keep the necklace of your mother's that you gave to me and remember you always as I wear it._

_Love,_

_Selena_

Selena sealed the letter with wax and slipped it under the door into Murtagh's room.

As she was about to slip through the window, Selena saw a small package on her bed that she hadn't noticed before. She quickly opened it. A small note fluttered to the floor. Selena picked it up. It was from Murtagh. It read:

_Dear Selena,_

_I regret my actions today. However, I did mean to kiss you. This dagger is Elvin made and will not break or dull. Also, it has an enchantment on it. I will change to whichever colour you wish it to be. It is called 'Dramr'._

_-Murtagh _

Selena smiled as she read this note, for she knew Murtagh meant it. Then, she remembered that she was supposed to meet Eragon outside the gates of Uru'baen. She quickly slipped out the window and into the darkness…

------

"Come on! What's taking her so long?!" Eragon complained to himself, muttering a few random curses to himself.

Then, Eragon saw a figure coming towards him. Was it Selena? No, it wasn't. Selena wouldn't have just shot an arrow at his head.

"Damn!" Eragon cursed.

"Oi! Who goes there?" The man shouted in a gruff voice.

Eragon ducked behind a tree and tried to hide himself. Where was Selena? The man shouted something indecipherable to another person.

Eragon looked from behind the tree and saw a few men running in his direction with drawn swords.

Eragon was about to turn to run when he felt cold metal against his throat. He froze. Then, his captor released him but held her sword at his neck.

"Eragon, is that you?" She whispered in the ancient language.

"Aye," he also said in the ancient language, "Selena?"

"Yes, I am sorry I am late. I had... things that needed to be done. I've told Glaemr to meet us farther back into the plains."

"Let us be on our way, then." Eragon mumbled as he rubbed his neck where Selena's blade had scraped her skin. He noticed that she had an amazing blade. A blade that matched Glaemr's scales… a blade so beautiful that it only could've been made by… elves! It seemed that Selena had somehow obtained a sword of one of the Wyrdfell, or Forsworn.

"Selena, where did you get that blade?" He asked in a state of wonder. It was so beautiful… almost hypnotizing. It was even more beautiful than Zar'roc.

"I'll explain it all to you in time… for now; we must be on our way."

Eragon and Selena made their way to the plains and met Glaemr and Saphira there. They were on their way to the Varden…

**Eragon: Hey, we're back!**

**Selena: Here, Shadow. I got you mocha.**

**Me: Thanks. Where's Murtagh?**

**Eragon: Oh, he's out back, sharpening his hand-and-a-half sword.**

**Me: Ok. **

**Guys, I'm sooooooooo sorry I took so long to update. I've been a bit busy lately. I'm back though, so don't fret! Review please!**

**-Shadow **


	10. Safe for now

Ok guys, guess what?! I got FIVE reviews asking me to keep writing… I think we should all give them a round of applause! –Claps-

So… here's chapter 10!

-------

Glaemr and Saphira banked as they came close to the Varden.

_I am worried, Glaemr._

_I can tell, my friend. Do not let your heart be troubled. They will be happy that you have returned._

_I know, but still, I have an odd felling in the depths of me. I think I will have to tell them._

_You must tell them at some point in time. It will have to be done whether you want it to or not._

_Yes. I will tell Nausuada and Eragon once we get into the camp._

The guards almost shot at Selena and Eragon, but them recognized them and put their weapons down.

Selena tried to walk out her stiff legs once she dismounted Glaemr.

Eragon led her to the inner camp where they met the sorceress, Trianna.

"Why the mighty Eragon Shade Slayer has returned from his feat. And he has succeeded." She said in a menacing tone. Selena instinctively fingered the pommel of Arget. Trianna wasn't someone she wanted to talk to or even see at the moment.

"Yes, I have and I would like to go meet Lady Nausuada. Would you know where she might be?" Eragon asked politely. He shot a warning glance to Selena.

"Why, yes I do. She is in her tent, I believe. Having a meeting with the general." She said slyly.

"Thank you." Eragon said quickly and pulled Selena along with him towards Nausuada's tent.

--------

Murtagh slowly got out of his bed and pulled on his black tunic and pants and his boots. He had an odd feeling.

He picked up Zar'roc and walked slowly towards the door that adjoined Selena and his rooms.

He felt a soft crunch under his boot. He moved his foot and bent down to see what it was.

I was an envelope with his name written on the front of it.

He recognized the hand writing.

_Selena. _

He quickly broke the wax seal and read the note. Then he read it again.

He felt mixed emotions. He was happy that Selena would be safe from Galbotorix for now, but sad to some extent that she was actually gone. She said that she would come for him in the letter, but that could be years from now. Selena had become a very close friend of his.

He then thought of what Galbotorix would do when he found out Selena had gone. He, Murtagh, would surly be tortured for any information as to where she went, even though Galbotorix would be almost sure that she had gone for the Varden.

_At least she's safe… for now. _Murtagh thought to himself.

_Yes, but he will find her eventually, Murtagh. I know something that you do not about her._

_And what is that?_

_She is the daughter of him who holds us as slaves. _

_How can this be? Galbotorix had no wives…did he?_

_Yes, one. After Selena was born, her mother ran away with her and died in a small village close to Du Welden Varden. _

_How do you know this?  
_

_Shuikan told me these things. _

_I see. I wonder why she didn't tell me…_

_She probably was worried that you would hate her for it. After all, her father is the man that you hate more than any thing or anyone. As I was saying, he might be able to find out where she is because of their relation. I am not sure of this, but it is very probable._

_So Selena is in danger?  
_

_She may be._

_Damn! Why did she do this?!_

_She would have been subjected too much torture if she had stayed, Murtagh._

_I know, but, she's in grace danger and she won't know it until it's too late!_

_She can handle herself for now. Remember, she is with Eragon and she can fight for herself._

_Yes, she is safe… for now._

------

Ok, there you go! I'm sorry it's so short, but I haven't had much time lately. Chapter 11 will be up soon!


	11. A Story and a Punishment

For those of you who LOVE this story, I dedicate it to you… Well, here's chapter 11!

----------

Selena and Eragon slowly entered Nausuada's tent as she was finishing at conversation with the general.

She looked at Eragon, then to Selena, and for a while, didn't say anything whatsoever.

Then, "You blockhead! I cannot believe that you would disobey orders like that!"

Eragon clasped his hands behind his back as he did when Angela had come onto him about Elva.

"I see that you brought Selena back. I' am glad to see this, but it still does not justify…"

"It is my fault, Lady Nausuada." Selena piped in.

Nausuada nodded.

"Well, then, we shall speak of this later. For now, tell us what the king has been doing." 

Selena told them of how Galbotorix had tried to get her to join him, and Nausuada asked if they could be sure that Selena was on Galbotorix side and Selena proved her loyalty by swearing an oath the serve Eragon.

When Selena told them of Murtagh giving her his mother's necklace, Nausuada seemed to not care, but Eragon's eyes widened.

"Do you still have the necklace?" He asked quietly. Selena nodded and pulled the necklace out from under her tunic and un-fastened it as she kept talking. The she put the necklace in Eragon's hand.

"Take care of this for me." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

Eragon nodded.

Selena went on and once she had finished most of the story, she came back to the beginning, the hard part to tell.

She paused before she spoke.

"Go on." Nausuada said quickly.

"Eragon has found that he has a horrible parentage, I mean to say his father," Selena's voice quivered for a moment, and then became normal. She stared into space as went on.

"Well, I have found who my _father _is. _He _is my father." Selena slammed her fist into the table.

"Who?" Nausuada asked, even though she already had a hunch on what Selena was talking about.

"Galbotorix." Selena said through gritted teeth and felt a tear trickle down her cheek. Selena felt Eragon's arm on her shoulder.

She put a hand on his and looked into his eyes… she saw that he cared, really, sincerely cared…

--------------

Murtagh winced as Galbotorix slammed his sword into the wooden table before him.

"I KNOW YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"No, My Lord King."

"Tell the truth, Murtagh." Galbotorix said calmly.

Murtagh remained silent.

"I am displeased in your decision, Murtagh." Galbotorix muttered some inaudible words and Murtagh collapsed in pain and passed out on the stone floor…

--------------

There you go! Chapter 11! Chapter 12 will be up soon!


	12. A Secret and an Encounter

I'm glad that so many people like this story… so, I dedicate this chapter to you guys out there who cared enough for this story to ask me to keep writing! Love ya lots!

I wrote this chapter while listening to The Killers and Fallout Boy. Enjoy!

-----------

Selena grew closer to Eragon over the next few weeks. They trusted each other with all of their secrets. Eragon and Selena sparred daily.

One day, after Selena and Eragon finished sparring, Arya came to Selena.

"Selena, would you mind coming to my tent with me for a moment? I would like to speak with you… alone."

Selena didn't like what was going on and she had an odd feeling about Arya.

"Why, yes, Arya. I haven't anything else to do." Selena said with painful politeness.

"Come, then." Arya said, leading Selena toward her tent.

_What did she ask?_

_She wants to speak with me alone, though I highly doubt it will be a tea party. And I have an odd feeling that someone else will be there as well._

_Oh, well speak soon! _

_That I will, Eragon._

Shortly after Eragon and Selena finished their conversation, Arya pulled the tent flap open and followed Selena into it. There, as Selena had suspected, there was a woman sitting in the corner. Angela the herbalist and witch.

Angela sat silently in the corner and eyed Selena.

"Arya, why have you requested my presence?"

"I must ask," Arya said rather quickly as if she was scared of something, "Did you have any relationship with Murtagh whatsoever?"

"Arya, why do you ask me this? It is my personal…"

"I… we need to know."

"If you must know, Murtagh and I are friends. We were both hurt in one way or another by Galbotorix, so we had much in common."

"Selena, we know your secret." Angela spoke up.

"How do you know my name?" Selena asked cautiously.

"That's for me to know. I believe that you are dangerous to the Varden, weather intentional or not."

"That's ridiculous. I…"

"Don't you think that in some way because of your relation to Galbotorix, he could spy through you or maybe even be able to control you from Uru'baen?!" Arya asked.

"I… I haven't thought of that." Selena was a bit shaken at the fact that Angela knew her secret.

"Exactly. Which is why we believe you are too much of a threat and…"

"Enough! Arya, I will not take this from you! Leave me in peace and let me be on my war to this war. I will kill Galbotorix the first chance I get… you don't have any idea what it's like to know that he is your father!" Selena was shouting now and almost at the point of tears.

Arya's face softened but did not show any emotion whatsoever.

Selena stamped out of the tent to go sit at the edge of camp and talk to Glaemr.

-----------

Hey peoples! I'm sorry this chapter is sooooooooo short! I'll update soon! REVIEW PLEASE!


	13. Scrying and a Surprise Visit

Chapter 13! Wow! I never thought I would ever get here with so many people liking this story… I'm glad I made it this far. I'm thinking of ending it at chapter 20 maximum. I'm not quite sure yet. Read and review!

------------

Murtagh stared at the small bowl of water.

_Come on… concentrate Murtagh!_

_Murtagh, you're speaking to yourself again. _

_Yes, I know that, Thorn. Now leave me be! I'm trying to concentrate. You know it's very hard to concentrate when you're in so much pain…_

_Yes, I know Murtagh. _

Murtagh closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. He felt pain with each movement.

"_Dramr kopa._" He whispered.

The water took on a blackish colour.

Murtagh had succeeded in scrying Selena. He had to know that she was in no harm.

---------------

Selena lay down on her mat in her small tent. One thought was running through her mind… _Murtagh._

She thought of scrying him, then decide not to, then she made up her mind that she would scry him for just a moment, just to see how he was doing.

Selena pulled a small wooden bowl from her pack and filled it to the brim with water from her water skin.

"Dramr kopa!" Selena said hoarsely.

What she saw surprised her. Murtagh's face appeared in the bowl of water.

"Selena?" Selena saw his mouth moving but could not hear him. She spoke the extra words in the ancient language so she could hear Murtagh.

"Murtagh! How… why…"

"I don't have any idea." Murtagh muttered, more to himself than to Selena.

"Murtagh, are you well?" Selena asked as she saw the dark bags under Murtagh's eyes and what looked like a large cut on his cheek.

Murtagh subconsciously put his hand over the cut.

"I am fine. And you?"

"I have had a…interesting time so far. In wish will all of my heart that I could have you here and safe with us." Selena said quietly.

"Galbotorix is going half mad trying to find you," Murtagh noticed Selena's eyes widen, "Don't worry. I'm fine." He said as to reassure her that he hadn't been tortured because he didn't give Galbotorix the information that he wanted, even though Murtagh didn't have the information.

Murtagh turned and then looked back at Selena. "Selena, I must go now."

"I understand, Murtagh. Goodbye, my friend."

"Farewell… for now."

Then, the water in Selena's bowl went back to its original colour.

Selena let out a groan. Murtagh had been hurt and she knew it. It was her fault. He was in pain. She could tell not only from the way he looked, but he winced when he had turned around.

_It's my fault. _

Then, an idea sparked in Selena's mind. There was a spell that she had learned from the elves, that she was told that it shouldn't be used unless necessary.

Selena stood up and wrapped a cloak around her shoulders and grabbed Arget.

She uttered a few words in the ancient language and then, she was gone.

------------

Murtagh looked up from the book he was staring at, not even reading it. There had just been a loud thud in the other room. Selena's room. He stood up and grabbed Zar'roc.

"Who's there?" Murtagh asked before opening the door. What he saw made him drop Zar'roc in disbelief.

"Selena? How…"

"I learned it from the elves. I knew you were not alright." Selena said as she stepped towards him touched his face with the tips of her fingers.

Murtagh just starred at her.

Then, without warning, Selena embraced him.

"I am fine, Selena. I just… got in a fight at the tavern the other night. That's all."

Selena gave him a stern look. "Don't lie to me, Murtagh. I'm not incompetent. I know that Galbotorix did that to you."

Murtagh looked at his feet.

"Why have you come here?" He asked harshly.

"I came to see _you_, Murtagh."

"You shouldn't have. It's much too dangerous."

"Since when do I care about the dangers of life?" Selena said with a smirk.

"I was worried about you."

"As was I." Selena mumbled and let her hair fall into her eyes.

Murtagh stepped closer to her. Selena felt Murtagh's breathe on her face. He brushed the hair out of her face and slowly kissed her. Selena kissed him as well.

When they detached themselves from one another, Murtagh wiped his lip. Selena laughed.

"I must go now, Murtagh."

Murtagh nodded.

Selena clapped her hand against his back.

"Goodbye, Murtagh."

"Goodbye, Selena." Murtagh said quietly as Selena disappeared by the means of magic.

------------

I hope you guys liked it! Review!


	14. Sunrise and Battle Cries

Dudes and dudets… I am sorry to inform you that I will be ending this story in about three or four chapters. :( Well, here's chapter 14!

Selena took off her cloak and walked out to one of the fires that some soldiers were gathered around.

"Hello Lady Selena." One of the soldiers said. "Care to 'ave a drink with us?"

"Well, as a matter of fact I do." Selena said as he passed her a mug filled to the brim with mead.

Selena noticed the men staring at here. She gulped the mead down and the men cheered. After all, it wasn't every day that you saw a woman who cared to drink.

The man who had given her the mead took her mug and re-filled it from a barrel. Selena stopped after that mug of mead. She didn't want to get drunk… tonight of all times, when they were at the brink of battle.

"Take care not to get drunk. You wouldn't want to be like that if the king's men attacked, now would you?" Selena warned the soldiers, who obviously showed great respect for her and quit drinking, saying, "We should save this mead for later… the Lady is right."

Murtagh blew a strand of his hair out of his eyes. He needed to cut it. It was getting even longer than it usually was and it kept falling into his face as he read a passage from a book late at night.

He was still dazed by Selena's appearance. How could she have learned such magic? He had been trained by Galbotorix, the most powerful man alive. It just didn't make sense.

Selena went back into her tent and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning…

Selena woke up before the sun came up. She slipped on her boots and slowly crept out of her tent. She walked all throughout the camp. She didn't need a light to see in the absence of light because of her extraordinary vision that came with her transformation. Selena let her feet carry her anywhere.

As the sun barely peaked over the plains, Selena found herself standing on the plateau. The plateau where she had fought Murtagh and lost and left to Uru'baen.

Selena sighed in awe at the spectacle of colours the sun was creating. It was as if the sun was making a grand entrance.

Selena snapped out of her trance and spun on her heel, pulling Arget from it's sheath, as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She let out a sigh when she saw it was only Eragon.

"What are you doing out here?" Eragon asked quietly, smirking at Selena's keenness.

"The question should be what are _you _doing out here." Selena quipped, putting Arget back into it's sheath.

"I… I was coming here to think. It's beautiful, isn't it. I mean the sun." Eragon said and nodded towards the slowly rising sun.

"Yes, it is. You do remember where we are standing?"

"Yes. I've been coming up here for weeks and sitting on the ground to watch the sun rise. One night I even camped up here with Saphira." Eragon mumbled.

"The battle is approaching, Eragon." Selena stated after and awkward silence.

"Are you frightened?" Eragon asked with new vigor.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be? This is a _battle _we're talking about here. I'm still human, you know. Are you frightened?" Selena said quickly.

"Yes, of course. I'm nervous as well."

Selena put her hand on Eragon's shoulder. Just as she was about to speak, a cry came from the camp. A cry that could only mean one thing… the battle had begun.

Cliffhanger! Bwa, ha-ha! Ok, REVIEW and I'll update ASAP!


	15. Final Battle and Prolouge

Hey guys! Well, guess what?!?! I'm writing a sequel! Well, first I'll have to finish this story, and then I'll start posting the sequel. Hope you guys like it! This is the last chapter!

Murtagh awoke with a start. Galbotorix was shaking him.

"Murtagh! We're going into battle! Get up and get your armour!" The king growled. Murtagh didn't believe his ears. Galbotorix had said _we_. That wasn't a good sign.

Murtagh then had a wave of worry pass through him. _Selena._

Selena and Eragon rushed back into the camp. The Empire soldiers hadn't gotten there yet. That was a good thing. Eragon and Selena ran to their tents and put on their armour as fast as they could.

_Glaemr, the battle has begun! _Selena shouted through their link.

_I know this. Make haste! For the Empire is approaching rapidly!_

_Tell Saphira to…_

_Eragon has already told her. We are on out way to you. Stay where you are._

_Alright, but be careful._

You _be careful. _

----------------------------

Selena and Eragon rushed over to Glaemr and Saphira. They mounted quickly and with that, the dragons took off into the sky. "Let's see who can kill more." Selena said with a grim smile. Eragon nodded.

Murtagh mounted Thorn.

_Thorn, I am worried._

_Yes, I know. Do not let your heart be troubled. Selena is an excellent fighter._

_Yes, and so is Galbotorix. And so am I. What if he makes me hurt or even kill her or my brother?_

_I do not doubt that he will try at one point._

_Think of all the things we have done. We have killed many and destroyed cities. We have caused mothers to be childless and widowed! We have left children orphaned! _

_Yes, but it wasn't by our will, Murtagh. I will kill that man if I should ever get a chance to. And that shows all the more how powerful we are._

_And I will help you. But that still doesn't justify what we have done, Thorn. I…_

_Murtagh, do not let it trouble you now. Wait until the time comes. Then, you will know what to do. _

Murtagh fell silent and put on his helm.

Selena gasped as a soldier slashed at her leg and left a deep gash on her thigh. She quickly healed it and went on. She had lost sight of Eragon about an hour ago. Where was he?

As she fought off many of the soldiers, Selena jumped off of Glaemr. She was slightly feeling winded. Probably because of the wards she had over Eragon, Saphira, Glaemr, Nausuada, and herself.

She quickly grabbed her bow from her quiver and knocked three arrows in it. She let the bowstring go with a _twang_.

The arrows imbedded themselves in three different soldiers.

"That's 23!" She said to herself.

"I've gotten 24." A familiar voice came from behind her.

"Eragon! Where have you been?"

"I was working on one of the columns. These soldiers are harder to hit than earlier."

"Yes. It is highly possible that they are reinforced by magic. I'm thinking from the king's pet magicians."

"That would explain much." Eragon said as he dodged a blow to the chest.

After about another two hours, there came a steady drumming sound. All of the Varden perked up in horror. The last time they had heard those drums, the Red Rider had appeared.

But this was worse. They could just barely see two outlines in the distant horizon. As they drew near, they could see a red dragon and a black dragon. The king had arrived.

Murtagh looked down and immediately saw Selena and Eragon standing back to back with a look of utter horror on their faces.

Murtagh felt the king enter his mind and closed his eyes.

_You know the plan, Murtagh. Get the girl and the other one. Try to get them alive. DO NOT let them go, this time. I will not tolerate your excuses this time._

_Yes, sire._

_Do not fail me._

Thorn veered left and circled over Eragon and Selena.

"Eragon! I think fate has brought us to this… we'll have to face Murtagh, or maybe even the king!" Selena shouted.

Eragon nodded for he understood. If he were to defeat the king, now was the time. It was now or never. Selena broke away from the Varden and Eragon followed.

Selena started off towards the plateau where she had first faced Murtagh. Eragon followed her as she started up the small hill that led to a long, flat surface.

_Where are they…_

_They're going to the plateau where we faced Eragon and Saphira._

_Yes, I can see that. We must follow them._

_Alright, hold on! _Thorn made a sharp turn and headed towards the plateau.

Selena and Eragon stood and waited for Murtagh. Within seconds, they saw Thorn flying towards the plateau.

When they landed, Murtagh dismounted and walked to the center of the plateau. Selena knew what she had to do, even if it broke her heart.

She pulled out her sword and started off towards the center of the plateau to meet Murtagh.

"Murtagh."

"Selena."

Murtagh raised his blade and Selena touched Arget to Zar'roc.

They started sparring as Eragon watched. At one point, Murtagh had disarmed Selena. Selena stared at Murtagh in utter shock.

As Selena was backing down, Murtagh turned around and pretended to be speaking to Thorn, giving Selena a chance to grab Arget from the ground.

Just then, the king, riding Shurikan, appeared and he landed on the far side of the plateau where Eragon stood.

"Eragon!" Selena and Murtagh both yelled at once. They both sprinted towards Eragon. Selena ran faster then Murtagh of course, for she had and elvin body.

By the time they got to Eragon, Galbotorix had approached him and was about to kill Eragon with magic when Murtagh jumped right in front of Eragon.

"MURTAGH NO!" Selena screamed at the top of her lungs and began to cry.

The spell hit Murtagh square in the chest and he collapsed.

Eragon took a moment to realize what just happened before he fell to the ground in realization and cried out.

Selena ran to Murtagh and fell to her knees by his body. She could hear his laboured breath. Thorn was on his side.

Galbotorix seemed to be distracted.

"Murtagh! No, you can't die! You have to stay alive… think of all the people who need you! I need you! I _love _you! You can't die!"

"Selena… I… I love you. And… Eragon, my brother." Murtagh rasped. Eragon kneeled down beside Selena.

"No! Murtagh listen to me! You're not going to die!" Eragon cried.

Murtagh gave his famous grin, but this time, it wasn't filled with laughter and life, it was weak and fragile. Murtagh coughed and then became still.

"NO!" Selena yelled. "YOU!" she turned around and started towards Galbotorix. She grabbed him by the throat as he had done to her months ago. He began to choke, but muttered something inaudible in the ancient language. Selena collapsed.

The king started after Eragon.

"You killed her!" Eragon cried. Selena_ and_ Murtagh? This couldn't be happening.

Galbotorix laughed a cruel laugh. "No, boy. I simply made her unconscious. Now, I will kill you."

Eragon and Galbotorix began to fight with magic and swords.

Selena's eyes fluttered. She shifted her head groggily. _Eragon! _

_Little one! I am coming! This has gotten far out of hand! Saphira is coming as well!_

_Glaemr, no! It's to dangerous! Don't come!_

_We are already on our way to you. _

_Very well._

Selena groaned and rubbed the back of her head.

She sat up and saw Galbotorix with Eragon at sword point. She saw Glaemr and Saphira flying over head.

Selena took a deep breath and mustered all the strength she had left in her and muttered the most deadly word in the ancient language. Before Galbotorix could react, his skull caught fire and he started convulsing and screaming. With one last scream, the king of Alagaesia died.

Selena passed out….

The next thing she knew she was in a bed and Angela the witch was standing over her.

"Ah, I see you're awake. Well it's about time!"

"Hello to you as well. Wait! Where am I?"

"Well, it depends on the mean of 'where' you mean. If would like to know where exactly you are, you're in Farthen Dur. To be exact, you're in my room."

"Wait, so the battle's over?" Selena asked in amazement.

"Well, yes, of course. You killed the king! You have ended the war!"

Selena couldn't believe her ears. _She_ had won the war?

Selena had always liked Angela. She was so peculiar yet interesting. Even though Angela had dubbed Selena as "dangerous to the Varden", she had accepted Selena and was quite friendly with her now.

"Where's Eragon?" Selena asked, worry clearly streaking her voice. Then, she remembered Murtagh.

She groaned mournfully and rubbed her hand over her face.

"Eragon's outside, eating. Which reminds me, you need to eat."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A few days there, but _he_ hasn't even woken up yet."

"Wait, I thought you said Eragon's outside eating."

"Well, I'm talking about Murtagh of course. I don't…"

"No! Murtagh is dead! I saw him die! It can't be true…"

"Well, he's over there." Angela said, pointing to the other side of the room.

Selena sat up and tried to get out of bed, but was pushed back by Angela.

"But…"

"You can see him _after _you eat." Angela said and put a tray of food on Selena's lap.

"Can you at least tell Eragon that I'm awake so I don't have to eat alone?"

"Yes, I can." Angela said. She didn't move.

"Will you tell him?" Selena asked.

"Yes, I will." Again, Angela didn't move.

Selena let out an exasperated sigh.

"Will you please go and tell Eragon that I am awake?" Selena asked.

"There, was that so hard?" Angela asked comically.

Angela disappeared for a few moments before Eragon appeared in the doorway.

"Did you sleep well?" Eragon asked with a grin.

"As a matter of fact," Selena stretched her arms out, "I did. Thank you for your concerns."

There was a silence for some time and Eragon watched Selena eat the fruit and honey bread.

"Can you believe Murtagh's alive?" Selena asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, it's amazing. Angela said that it was his determination to live that kept him from dieing immediately."

Selena nodded and pushed her tray aside. She pulled back the blanket that was over her legs and put her feet on the floor. The stone was cold against her bare feet, so Selena put her socks and boots on.

She stood up uneasily. She almost fell and Eragon caught her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. I'm just… a bit shaken up." Selena said and walked over to where Murtagh lay. He looked peaceful.

Selena brushed a few stray strands of hair out of Murtagh's eyes. As she did so, Murtagh's eyes fluttered.

**Murtagh's POV:**

I felt so relieved. It was as if a huge burden were lifted off of my shoulders as I knew that Galbotorix had been killed.

I felt someone touching my face and I slowly opened my eyes…

**No One's POV:**

"He's waking! Eragon, go get some one! He is awake!" Selena shouted and Eragon rushed out of the room.

Murtagh looked up into Selena's eyes and smiled. Selena held his hand.

"I meant it."

"You meant what?" Selena asked, almost forgetting what he had said on the plateau.

"What I said out there. I love you Selena. I would like to take your hand in marriage, if you want it so." He said with a smile.

Selena let tears escape freely fro m her eyes. She nodded her head.

"Yes, Murtagh. I will marry you." Selena said through sobs.

Just then, Eragon walked in, followed by Angela. Seeing Selena crying, Eragon shot a look at Murtagh. "What did you do? What happened?"

"Nothing."

Murtagh grinned at Eragon. "What? Tell me! I know there's something going on!" Eragon said.

"Should we tell him?" Selena asked Murtagh.

Murtagh nodded in response.

"You tell him." Selena said excitedly.

"Tell me what?!" Eragon asked impatiently.

"Selena and I are getting married." Murtagh said with a grin.

"Congratulations, you two! Now, let me check on Murtagh." Angela said.

--------------------------------------

Prologue:

A few weeks later, Murtagh was able to walk about without any help whatsoever. He and Selena were to get married in a month.

By now, the Varden, who now were not the rebels as Selena had inherited the throne, had fully accepted Murtagh and had no doubts against him for he was to be their king and he was valiant.

Arya and Eragon remained great friends but never bacame mates.

-------------------------------------

At Selena and Murtagh's wedding…

Eragon was Murtagh's best man and since Selena wasn't too close to any women, Angela was her maid of honour.

Murtagh waited as Selena progressed down the aisle. She wore a black, silver, and emerald green dress that had a train trailing behind her. She wore Murtagh's mother's necklace that he had given her. [Eragon had given it back to her

Selena finally made it to the altar and stood by Murtagh. He had had a ring custom crafted for her. The band was made of gold and silver that twisted together like a vine. It had dark sapphires and diamonds set into in the design of the Gedwei Ignasia.

As they said their vows, Selena and Murtagh got lost in each other's eyes.

"I love you." Murtagh said.

"I love you, too."

Right after they said this, the priest told Murtagh he could kiss the bride.

Later on in the year, Selena and Murtagh were crowned as Emperor and Empress of Alagaesia. They had one child. A girl named Liduen, which means "Poetic" in the ancient language.

Katrina and Roran were married and they had one child in which they named Garrow, after Roran's father of course.

Hello peoples! I'm going to write a sequel to this story! Some people REALLY like it! I'm SO happy!!!!! Well, tell me how I did! Wow! 10 pages for one chapter! Please review and I'm open for suggestions for things to be in the sequel!

And today on I read that Christopher Paolini is writing a FOURTH BOOK! WOO! YAY! And the release date for Book 3 is 23 September, 2008. That's almost a year from now! That's a down side… well, at least he's writing a 4th book! That REALLY good news!

Ok, so now that you've seen me on my sugar high, please review and send me some suggestions!


End file.
